horadeaventurafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Marceline Abadeer
bbgf Historia Marceline, também conhecida como a Rainha dos Vampiros, não é como a maioria dos vampiros que se alimentam de sangue. Ela se alimenta da cor vermelha, e pode sugar de qualquer tipo de objeto, como de uma gravata borboleta, como visto no episódio "Criado". Nesse episódio, Finn se torna criado de Marceline e é obrigado a cumprir tarefas ordenadas por ela, que, apesar de parecetrem terríveis a princípio, revelam-se inocentes. E então, o garoto percebe que Marceline não é tão má quanto ele pensava. Foi revelado em "Simon and Marcy" que ela tema 1003 anos, pois a história contada se passa em 996 anos atrás, quando ela tnha 7 anos. Marceline é uma das melhores amigas de Finn, o que foi declarado na canção Minhas Melhores Amigas Do Mundo. Marceline tinha um namorado chamado Ash, contudo, terminou o relacionamento quando ele vendeu o seu ursinho Hambo, que guardava lembranças e sentimentos da infância dela, para comprar uma flor mágica , como mostrado no episódio "Memória de Uma Memória Marceline pela sua bela aparência pode ser muito mal, mas as vezes nem tudo é o que parece ser, a personalidade de Marceline engana qualquer um. Ela gosta muito de cantar e tocar baixo, tanto que fez um diário em forma de música como mostrado no episódio "O Armário de Marceline". Rei Gelado thumb|Marceline criança junto de [[Rei Gelado|Simon Petrikov]] Antes de tudo, Marceline tinha uma amizade com Rei Gelado, além do mais ele que lhe deu Hambo. Marceline tem uma ligação, com Simon Petrikov. Curiosidades *Seu nome em um universo alternativo é Marshall Lee. *Ela transformou o machado de sua familia em um baixo *Pode ser que sua mãe apareça em algum episódio pois ela é uma vampira e não pode morrer. *Ela pode sugar sangue, mais prefere a cor vermelha. *Ela é obsecada por tons vermelhos. *Antes de se tornar insano por causa de sua coroa, o Rei Gelado cuidou dela durante a A Grande Guerra dos Cogumelos como mostrado no episódio "I Remember You" (ainda não estreado no Brasil) *Finn já viu ela nua. *No episodio: "Finn the human" (ainda não estreado no Brasil), é mostrada uma outra versão de Marceline velha e paranoica, tentando proteger a coroa de Simon Petrikov (Rei Gelado) á qualquer custo. *Até agora elá apareceu em 15 episodios da série *O seu apelido é Marcynha *Ela tem 6 dedos na mão direita . *É a personagem que mais troca de roupa em suas aparições . *Marceline deve ter algum "amor secreto" pelo Finn , pois como mostrado no episódio "Bad Little Boy" (ainda não estreiado no Brasil) ela que inventou Marshall Lee e também no mesmo episódio criou uma história em que Fionna admite que é apaixonada por Marshall. *O cabelo dela apesar de grande , não dá trabalho para arrumar , ela só lava e seca que ela fica no lugar como mostrado no episódio "O Armário da Marceline" *Marceline tem a capacidade de se trasformar como mostrado em despejados e em o que faltava *Marceline tem um casaco de pelo de porquê-bisomem. Relacionamentos *'Finn: '''Eles começaram como inimigos, em "Despejados", como ela roubou a casa dele. Mas no episódio "Criado" eles ficaram amigos. Em "O que faltava", ele afirma que ela é uma das melhores amigas dele, na Canção: Minhas Melhores Amigas Neste Mundo. *'Jake:' Jake tinha muito medo de Marceline no começo, mas depois começaram a ficar amigos, e ele foi perdendo o medo dela ao longo da série. *'Princesa Jujuba: Elas não se dão muito bem, como visto em "Vem Comigo" e "O Que Faltava", mas são amigas. *Ash: '''Ex-Namorado por ter vendido seu objeto de mais valor na sua infancia, Seu Ursinho. Interesses Romanticos *Nenhum Aparições Principais: *Despejados. *Criado. *Ele Veio da Noitosfera. *O duque *Vem Comigo. *Memória de Uma Memória. *O Que Faltava. *Armário de Marceline. *De Volta á Noitosfera. *Monstrinha do Papai. Galeria =rf Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Amiga do Finn Categoria:Rock Categoria:Vampira(o) Categoria:Voa Categoria:Flutua Categoria:Gosta de Musica Categoria:Mulher Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Monstro Categoria:Morcego Categoria:Habitantes do Reino do Fogo Categoria:Principe manteiguinha Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Galeria Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Magos Categoria:Vilão Categoria:Aventureiro Categoria:Hora de Aventura Categoria:Posts de blog Categoria:Vídeos Categoria:Pages not to be tested on Categoria:Páginas com links quebrados para arquivos Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Episódios da Primeira Temporada Categoria:Infobox templates Categoria:Animais Categoria:Pagina Importante Categoria:Pagina de Ajuda Categoria:Página Principal Categoria:Gallery pages Categoria:BlogListingPage Categoria:Atores Categoria:Aventureiro(a) Categoria:Usuários do Planeta Ben 10 Categoria:Habitantes do Reino Doce Categoria:Errante Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Fonte da Wiki Categoria:Habitante da Noitosfera